This invention pertains to a new process to minimize any decrease in permeability of the formation surrounding the perforations in a perforated well, i.e., to prevent or minimize any damage to the formation which would decrease the flow of oil or gas from the formation through the perforations and hence into the well bore for transport to the surface.